


Talon for life

by Silas2143



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017, Damian Wayne is Nightwing, Damian is the oldest, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson is the youngest, Evil Dick Grayson, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Young Justice Season 1, Younger Dick Grayson, at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas2143/pseuds/Silas2143
Summary: Rachel Grayson was trained to become a talon from birth, in fact she was born only to become a talon and her great grandfathers apprentice.at the age of 6 Rachels parents fell to their deaths and his great-grandfather took him in and began the long process of becoming the a talon and the court of owls greatest weapon.but can batman and his three sons save this lost girl, or is it truly too late for her to be saved.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Talon for life

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic please show some support.  
> also if you would like me to use some of your ideas on this story leave a comment and ill try my best!

from birth Rachel Grayson was talented.  
growing up in a circus and as the only child of John and Mary Grayson, the greatest trapeze artists in the world certainly helped her.

but she knew she was destined for even greater, her mum had told her many stories about the Court Of Owls and how she was destined to one day rule them, at the time she didn't really care, didn't think about it.

but that all changed one night on April 6th

it was all going so well, her beautiful mother and father preforming their amazing stunts without the safety net when suddenly

SNAP 

she knew in that moment that her life would change, she watched as her mum desperately reached out screaming out 'Rachel' as she fell. but she could only stair in shock as they fell and each as their body hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

she honestly doesn't remember much after that, all she remembers is her great grandfather William Cobb taking her small hand in his much larger and leading her away from the noise, from her parents body and her home.

but that was all 7 years ago now, its all irrelevant 

she was the great granddaughter to the leader of the court of owls, she was a talon, not just A talon but THE talon of Gotham

and at this moment she had an extremely important mission to complete.

she was stood on the ledge of one of gothams biggest skyscrapers Wayne enterprises I think its called

she had a mission given to me by my great grandfather, she was to kill a detective by the name of Thomas Smith (random name I thought of) she had been told he was digging too deep into the Courts business and he had to be killed before he found something he shouldn't.

so here she was waiting and watching the streets below, if her calculations were correct he should be here at exactly 11:15PM which was in 3 minutes and 43 seconds, perfect.

smirking grapple down to a much lower 2 story building and get ready to jump my victim.

and just as planned he was walking down the street almost directly under me.

'maybe I should play a bit first' she think to myself

she let out a crazed laugh that could rival the jokers and jump down inches from his face causing him to stumble and fall backwards

"w-who are yo-you?"he asked me in terror looking me up and down

"Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time,  
Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime.  
They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed.  
Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send the Talon for your head."

"Court Of Owls?" he asked "who the fuck are he Court Of Owls?" he asked angrily obviously gaining some courage back after seeing she was just a small child

foolish man

"Thomas Smith the Court has sentenced you to die" she smirk before playfully showing him my clawed hands

"No, NO I I don't know w-who you are b-but I promise, I promise I don't want trouble" he shouts out once again scared

"too late" she sing out in a happy voice before plunging my hand into his chest and ripping out his heart 

"UGHHHHH" he screams in pain clutching his chest and coughing up blood before stumbling a few steps back and falling down dead.

she watch in sick satisfaction as his blood creates a large puddle under him, before turning around to leave only to almost hitting something hard, or someone

looking up she quickly realise it is the Nightwing towering over me by a good few feet

smirking she look into his masked eyes

"I was under the impression this was the Batmans city to protect" I taunt

"well the batman is clearly not here at the moment, is he" nightwing instantly replies with his deep voice

"what a shame" she fake sigh before getting into a fighting stance 

nightwing also instantly gets into fighting position too, she hadn't heard much about the nightwing, the only information the court had on his was he is the first sidekick to batman and he was between the age of 22-25 

"shall we dance?" she asked before jumping and trying to slash this face only to be blocked and kicked in the chest which sent her flying back 

she skidded to a halt a few metres back and growled in anger

"you shall pay for that you foolish man" she barked angrily

"who are you?" nightwing asked 

"non of your business you foolish man" she replied instantly reaching behind her back to grasp the hidden daggers that she kept there 

"I believe it is my business as to why a 10 year old girl is running around the most dangerous city in the world whilst dressing in a black body suit" nightwing responded coldly

"IM 13" she screamed charging towards him and throwing a golden dagger towards his chest as hard as she physically could.

"my point still stands" he replies reflecting the dagger easily 

"ughhhh" she grunt as she tryed desperately to land a single hit on him but failing miserably

after a few more failed attempts she decided she had enough, she was already way off mission, she had to leave  
quickly she grabbed a smoke bomb and dropped it at her feet to make a quick and easy getaway.

nightwings pov

it was a normal patrol, well whatever was classed as normal in gotham.

he was out in his waters city because batman and red robin were off on some other league business and obviously red hood was off probably killing someone knowing him in star city

honestly it was getting boring, 11:19PM and nothing too bad so far until

"UGHHHH" a mans pained grunt echoed thought the dirty streets

quickly and with out a sound nightwing ran across the rooftops for about two blocks before he finally found the cause of the grunt

a young girl dressed in a black skintight body suit with gold lining across her chest and arms and feathers across her shoulders. her long ebony hair pulled into a high ponytail but it still reached her lower back.  
she was stood staring at her victims dead body with a small smirk on her face.

quickly he jumped behind her just as she turned to leave 

she turned right into my chest and stumbled a few steps back in shock before looking at me in the eyes 

"I was under the impression this was the Batmans city to protect" she stated in a taunting voice

"well the batman is clearly not here at the moment, is he" he replied back 

"what a shame" she fake sigh before getting into a fighting stance 

"shall we dance?" she asked and quickly tied slashing his face with her long talon like claws on her fingertips, on instinct I deflect the claws before kicking her hard hi her centre chest causing her to skid back a few metres

growling she got back into a fighting stance "you shall pay for that you foolish man" she barked angrily

"who are you?" he asked, he was honestly curious to who this girl is

"non of your business you foolish man" the unknown girl replied angrily 

"I believe it is my business as to why a 10 year old girl is running around the most dangerous city in the world whilst dressing in a black body suit" he stated coldly

"IM 13" she screamed charging towards him and throwing a golden dagger towards his chest, and to her credit she almost got him that time

'where did she get the daggers from' he thinks to himself 

"my point still stands" I reply, batman is not going to like this when I report back tonight he thinks 

'she's strong, she's been trained, but who would train a young girl like this' he thinks to himself whilst dodging every one of her attacks.

'strong, but anger is her weakness' he thinks smugly watching silently as she fails to land a single hit and becoming more sloppy 

suddenly she stopped trying to hit him and looks him up and down one more time fifer pulling out a smoke bomb and dropping it at her feet.

"fuck" he mutters wafting the smoke from his face.

as it finally cleared he found that she was indeed gone just like he suspected, but in her place lay a single white feather of what appeared to be a owl.   
angrily he picked it up and headed back to the cave to analyse the feather.

no after will not be pleased at all.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment on what you think so far, next chapter the bat family will look into who this mysterious new villain is, and Rachel will have to answer to her grandfather.


End file.
